


Crimson

by squiddlesparty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, I'm Sorry, Sadstuck, Violence, Zombies, Zombiestuck, zombie dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlesparty/pseuds/squiddlesparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear Jake behind you, and you feel him rest his hand on your shoulder. That's all it takes for you to break. Your hold on Dave's corpse tightens and crimson blood covers your clothes and you allow yourself to sob. Striders don't cry. But if one Strider loses life, then what's the other to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and couldn't rest until I wrote it. It's not that good, but I tried?

This wasn't your brother.

That's not your bro.

You stare at him. He's crawling toward you, half dragging his dead body with an empty look in his crimson eyes.

Crimson was fading.

Crimson was cold.

You stare and take a deep breath. You lift your sword. He's looking at you, he's just looking at you and waiting. Waiting to see what you'll do, if you can kill him. If you can end it for him, save him, put him out of his misery. It's a challenge. A challenge you know you can't accept.

 

There's a gunshot. Two gunshots and suddenly Dave is falling to the ground. His body goes limp, and you drop your sword. You sprint the short distance and drop to the ground beside him, taking him into your arms and just holding him. Your hands shake as you lift a hand to close his eyes for him, you weren't able to handle the empty crimson any longer.

Crimson is gone.

You hear Jake behind you, and you feel him rest his hand on your shoulder. That's all it takes for you to break. Your hold on Dave's corpse tightens and crimson blood covers your clothes and you allow yourself to sob. Striders don't cry. But if one Strider loses life, then what's the other to do?

Jake only holds you, strokes your hair away from your face and you don't care. You want Dave. 

*

Jake dug a hole in the ground. The two of you were covered in Dave's crimson blood and your own sweat as you trudged on in search of a suitable location. You found a nice field and some tools in a barn nearby, and Jake helped you bury your dead brother.

Now you stand, Jake's arm around your shoulders as you stare down at Dave's grave.

You don't care that he had been infected. You still love him and you still want him back. But as you look down at the ground in front of you, you feel like maybe things were better this way.

Because a kid like him doesn't deserve such a terrible world like this.

You remember those empty crimson eyes.

Crimson is saved.


End file.
